I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2006 |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) |effort = (Classic) (Mashup) |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 2 (Both versions) |mashup = Available on all devices |pc = to (Remake) |gc = Light Electric Violet (Remake) Pink Flamingo to Heliotrope (Remake Arrows) |lc = (Remake) |audio = |pictos = 100 (Classic) 86 (Mashup) |perf = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://twitter.com/mehdikerkouche/status/350744587758862338 |nowc = FeelLikeDancing FeelLikeDancingAR (Mashup) |dura = 4:48}}"I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is an Eskimo with blonde hair. He wears a yellow and red winter jacket with a hoodie exposing a bit of his hair, an orange sequin suit with two white and yellow belts, and orange shoes. In the beginning, his color palette is composed of cold colors, as if he was frozen. Thus, his hair is light blue, his jacket is light blue with ultramarine blue woolen parts, his glove is purple, his suit is green, and his shoes are aqua green. FeelLikeDancing Coach.png|Original Feellikedancing coach 1 big.png|Remake Background (Wii/PS3) The coach comes out of an igloo and returns into it at the end of the routine. The background is a cold winter night, likely Antarctica or another type of a very cold place. His igloo occasionally lights up and makes color effects on the ice, turning into a disco ball. Each time the dancer jumps, cracks can be seen on the ice below him, which quickly disappear. His neighbor is a penguin who lives in a hole and randomly pops out. The penguin is wearing pink star-shaped shades. (Xbox 360) In the Xbox 360 version of , the sky is darker and the background has brighter light effects. The penguin also pops up with a different animation. Remake The remade background is based off the Wii/PS3 version of , with a more luminous igloo and a more purple sky. Mashup I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ has a Mashup on . GM# indicates a Gold Move. The # indicates the Gold Move's number. Dancers *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Lollipop'' *''The Power'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Holiday'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' GM1 *''Lollipop'' *''The Power'' *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' *''Holiday'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' GM2 *''D.A.N.C.E'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Point up with your right hand while shaking your hips. Gold Move 2: Point slowly to the ground with your right hand. Feellikedancing jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 ( ) Feellikedancing jd3 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 ( ) Feellikedancing jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Feellikedancing jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Feellikedancing gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Feellikedancing gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup The Mashup has 2 Gold Moves, which are the same as in the Classic version: Gold Move 1: Point up with your right hand while shaking your hips. Gold Move 2: Point slowly to the ground with your right hand. Feellikedancing jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Feellikedancingmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Feellikedancing jd3 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Feellikedancingmu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ appears in the following Mashups: * Apache (Jump On It) * Baby One More Time * Crucified * Da Funk * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ * Maps (Best of ) * Oops!...I Did It Again Captions I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Crack It * Ice Breaker * Snow Flake * Snow Pony * Warm It Up Trivia * The radio edit version of the song is used in-game, which shortens the song by 40 seconds. * This song is in the same album as a song named Land of a Thousand Words, which has a title that references Land Of 1000 Dances. ** Coincidentally, both songs are in the same game. * The song s Mashup is the last unlockable Mashup in on the Xbox 360. The last unlockable on Wii and PS3 is Hungarian Dance No. 5. * The avatar is meant to look like the dancer when the song starts. * In the icon, the dancer is now farther away from the screen, making it his raised left foot visible. * In the Mashup square, the coach is distorted and Holiday appears with her actual color scheme instead of using the Beta one from its menu icon. ** In the gameplay of the Mashup, there is a small empty gap between the transition from The Power to D.A.N.C.E., and some pictograms from the Classic routine look different. *** Besides, D.A.N.C.E. appears with a hopscotch scheme under her feet, which does not appear in the actual routine. * In the background shown in the gallery below, there is a sign that contains a typo: "Dance with pengouins" instead of "Dance with penguins".Feellikedancing background.jpg * On the US preview gameplay, the title is shown as Don t Feel Like Dancin (without "I" and the apostrophe after the "n").https://youtu.be/aFKT1mjVA94 ** On the UK one, instead, it is shown as "I don t feel like dancing".https://youtu.be/UyUd2RD_KS0 * In the chorus, the igloo reflected on the floor does not have its disco ball effect. * The penguin in the background reappears in Land Of 1000 Dances. * The first time the line "Till dawn with you" appears in the lyrics, it fades off before it is sung. Gallery Game Files Feellikedancing jd3 cover generic.png|''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' Feellikedancing jdnow cover generic.jpg|''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' (Remake) Feellikedancingmu cover generic.png|''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' (Mashup) feellikedancing_cover@2x.jpg| cover Feellikedancing jd4 ava.png|Avatar on Feellikedancing jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Feellikedancing jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Feellikedancing beta golden ava.png|Golden avatar Feellikedancing beta diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Feellikedancing pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Feellikedancing jd3 background.png| background (Classic) Tex1 512x512 c7683907e26cd0d0 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) In-Game Screenshots Feellikedancing_jd3_menu_wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-17.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Feellikedancing different color scheme.png|The dancer at the beginning, in which his outfit is blue and green Beta Elements feellikedancing beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 feellikedancing beta pictos 2 3.png|Beta pictograms 2 and 3 feellikedancing beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 feellikedancing beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 feellikedancing beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 feellikedancing beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 Others Feellikedancing background.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Teasers I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ - Gameplay Teaser (UK) I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics)|Wii Graphics I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) 'Mashup' I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Remade Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Unlockables